movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Monica and Russell
Transcript Narrator: What An Animal! Monica and Russell. Starring Monica Quokka And Russell (Episode begins) (and starts) Narrator: Some people always keep a secret, But some will find out if they hear that secret. (story begins) (Monica walks along) (and hums a tune) (Russell sighs) (happily) Narrator: Unlike Russell, His secret could be discovered by Monica and others. (Russell is impressed) Russell: I better not let her know how I feel about her or she'll be angry. (tries not to break his promise) Monica's thought: Something tells me that Russell's up to something. (seems impressed) Narrator: Later Vinnie: I know what your secret is. You're... (Russell cover his mouth) (to stop him) Russell: No. You can't say it. If you did already, Monica's gonna really cross at me. Vinnie: Okay. Sorry. Monica: What secret? (they hum) Russell: Nothing. Vinnie: Not at all. Monica: Oh. (they whistle) (Monica walks away) (with confusion) Russell: Phew. Vinnie: That was close. Russell: You barely blew it. Vinnie: And made her explode. Narrator: One Hour Later Sunil: Oh, You gotta be kidding. You're attracted to... Pepper: Don't say that! Russell: Monica will hear it. Felina: And then she'll pop. Sunil: Okay. Okay. Pepper: Promise. Monica: Excuse me? Minka: Nothing. Monica: I hope so. Pepper: Well, good. (Monica walks away) (and hums) Russell: Sorry for that? Vinnie: Apology accepted. Narrator: Two hours later... Karen: Oh. His secret is that Monica is Russell's... Tanya: Don't say that! Karen: Why? Tallulah: Because she'll boil all over if you say it. Russell: So don't say it. Karen: With pleasure. Monica: Of what? Ellie Weasel: Nothing. Not at all. (Monica sighs and leaves) (in a worry mood) (Russell looks at them firmly who grinned) (with glee) Karen: Sorry, Russ. Russell: Apology accepted. Narrator: 3 Hours Later... Russell: I can't believe it. They're starting to know my secret. Don't want Monica to know. (paces back and forth) (Monica hears this without Russell seeing her) (and gasps) Penny: Russell, I know your secret. I do. You've got a crush on Monica who wanted to be your girlfriend with love. (Monica gasps when she heard that) (of what is said) Russell: Penny! If she heard that, She'll be really upset and angry. (scoffs) Penny: Unless I didn't warned you. Russell: About the warnings? Penny: Ja. Russell: Oh, I see now. (Monica was so upset about it) (and more worried than ever before) Russell: Please excuse me. I wanna alone. (walks sadly away) (Until) (suddenly) Monica: It was all a lie. Wasn't it? Russell: Actually... Monica: You're attracted to me? You just wanted me to be your love interest and girlfriend? Russell: Honestly... Really. It's started out the way it did. Now none of it can change. Because my and friends have been doing spoof travels since then. Monica: Hey, Stop that! From the very beginning you met me, You lied! And I not only like you, I... I actually... Russell: Seriously. Please. You can't do this. It's true. Once you hardly believe me, you'll take my advice. You must believe that there is some mistake about this being most impolite. Monica: No! I will not ever hear about anything that you say or believe in! You just go away! (WHACK!) Russell: I beg of you. Plus I'm so sorry. (She leaves) (in anger) Russell: Monica... Aw man. (frowns) Vinnie: Relax. He's just a little steamed. She'll cool down. Care for a cup? (Russell doesn't want one) Oh. This isn't cheering you up. Is it? (frowns) Russell: I can't believe it, Guys. I tried to keep a secret that you shouldn't know, But then it blows up into my face. (frowns) (Walks away sadly) (and drips tears) Sunil: I think someone needs to talk to Monica Quokka. Pepper: Yes, but who? Vinnie: She's upset when she notice that Russell's attracted to her by accident, It's like... Rodney Squirrel all over again. Nah! Sunil (Genie's voice): Just let your conscience be your guide. Vinnie: Conscience? Never had one. Never. Sunil: No? Not at all? (Vinnie tries to walk away, Sunil pauses him) Vinnie: (jumps) Whew! What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack? Sunil: You've got a heart. Though it's so small. And still there. (POOF) Vinnie: Cut it out with the poofing already. Sunil: Look at yourself. Is it true that you can do something good for him? Vinnie: Actually, I won't do good for animals mixed in love. Sunil: Oh, come on. Who cares if animals mix with each other? Vinnie: I don't. And it don't matter. Sunil: Come on, It'll be fun. Vinnie I won't do fun for them either. Sunil: I'm sure it'll work perfectly. Mixing animals is so convincing. Vinnie: Sunil... Sunil: Not a bit? Vinnie: Look, I do not do sissy stuff to these love mixers. It's not me. Sunil: Well, could be tricky, yeah? Vinnie: Tricky is good to me. Okay, Tricky I can do. Sunil: Well, good. Let's try it. Narrator: Later... (Monica was upset) (than ever) Vinnie: Monica. Monica: Yes? Vinnie: About what happen back there. Russell didn't mean to show his secret to you that you heard. He really loves you. Monica: Seriously? Vinnie: Seriously. Unless you don't care about animals mixing in love. Monica: It doesn't matter if animals mix in love, which sounds like a good beat. (Song begins) Vinnie: Forget about that guy. Forget about the way you fell into his eyes. Forget about his charms. Forget about the way he held you in his arms. Walking on air's obnoxious. The thrills, the chills, will make you nauseous. And you'll never get enough. Just Forget About Love. (song plays) Vinnie: Forget about romance. Forget about the way your heart begins to dance. Then you feel the blush when he's spouting out some sentimental mush. Love really is revolting. It's even worse than when you're molting. Enough of this fluff. Just Forget About Love. Monica: I've almost forgotten the way it feels when he is attracted to me suddenly. My heart's all a flutter. Vinnie: Oh, how I shudder. Monica: The first time we've met. Vinnie: It won't be missed. Forget about his touch. Monica: I'll always remember his touch. Vinnie: In the scheme of things it doesn't matter much. Monica: Always matters much. Vinnie: You're better on your own. A meal becomes a banquet when you eat alone. Both: Love's filled with compromises. Vinnie: And don't you hate those big surprises? Monica: A cozy rendezvous. Vinnie: Oh my. Monica: Candlelight for some. Vinnie: Come on. Monica: Look you're calling my bluff. I can't- Vinnie: Just- Both: Forget about love. (Monica went to Russell) (to talk with him) Russell: Monica, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... (song continues) Monica: I can't forget about your heart. Russell: I can't forget about your heart. Sunil: Oh wow. Monica: And how it felt to fall for you right from the start. Russell: I'm still standing. Monica: Whatever we may do. Russell: Whatever we may do. Monica: You are here for me. And I'll be there for you. Russell: I am there. Both: I'll be there To wish, to want, to wander To find the sun through rain and thunder Russell: A cozy rendezvous. Monica: It sure is. Russell: Candlelight for some. Sunil: Good work. Vinnie: Enough is enough. Both: We can't forget about love. Sunil: Perfect! (Song ends) (and stops) Russell: Hope you forgive me about my secret you discovered. Monica: I do. (Russell was about to kiss her) (when suddenly) Monica: Hmm... (seems puzzled) (She kissed him) (and Russell kissed her too) (Minka puffed her cheeks) (suddenly) Vinnie: Oh dear. Felina: Holy smokes. Penny: Who cares anyway? Sunil: And who gives a monkey? (Scene ends) (and stops) Narrator: The End (Credits play) (and stop) (Monica and Russell Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Transcripts